


To Get a Better Mark

by DuchessKatariina



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKatariina/pseuds/DuchessKatariina
Summary: Maya does what she can to increase a mark





	To Get a Better Mark

Maya looked at the mark on the paper. It would be an expected mark, except for the fact that the report was a partner report, and she had partnered up with Riley. She felt terrible about it. She apologized to Riley, and Riley said it was fine, there will be other assignments, but she knew that Riley was upset with the mark too. To make things worse, it was Riley's father's class. Maya had thoughts about how the terrible mark might affect things in Riley's home. She would tell her mother, and the relationship between her mother and father might be strained. Maya couldn't think any further about what she had done. She had to set things right with Mr. Matthews.

"Mr. Matthews. About my mark, me and Riley's mark." Maya says, approaching the desk. She had a plan in her head to get a better mark, at least for Riley. As much as Maya wanted a better mark too, she had to prioritize Riley's. She had to prioritize their friendship, and Riley's family

"What about it?" Mr. Matthews asked, curious about what excuse Maya could come up with this time, she had spent a lot of time at their house during the time they had to do the report, so it couldn't be that she was too busy with something else to put effort into it.

"I don't think my" Maya stopped for a second. No, it wasn't her mark, it was their mark. "I mean, our mark was completely deserved. At least Riley's wasn't. I was dragging her down."

"Well, if you can prove to me that your marks were undeserved, I'll change them. " Mr. Matthews said. Maya got an idea in her head. A crazy, naughty one, but having no filter, she was going to use it.

"Are you implying sex, Mr. Matthews? Are you saying that I should sexually service you to get a higher mark?" Maya said. She had used this kind of thing on other teachers before, and at this point, in fear of their job, usually told Maya that they'd change the mark, and for Maya never to speak of anything like that again.

But Mr. Matthews didn't back down. He stood up in front of Maya. "If that's what you think you can do to prove you should get a better mark, then go for it." Maya was shocked at Mr. Matthews' words. No teacher had ever actually gone for it. But Maya was prepared to do it.

She went for it, undoing Mr. Matthews' belt. Maybe he'll back out. Maya watched his pants drop to the floor. She looked at his ever growing erection in his underwear, and pull the underwear down, and his cock flopped out, now almost fully erect, and in Maya's face. She admired it, the veiny shaft, and the purple swollen head. It was long, and thick. Longer and thicker than anything Maya had ever seen.

"Big, isn't it?" Mr. Matthews say. Maya looked up for a second and nodded, and went back to looking at it again. She felt it with both of her hands, and started to stroke with both her hands, feeling the hardness. She wondered, with a cock like this, how Mr. Matthews had not had more than 2 children. If Maya had a husband with such a big cock, she would never stop riding it, she'd want to be knocked up by it constantly. She stroked his big cock a little faster, and leaned over the desk, to get herself a taste of his cock. She wondered, with how easily he had gotten hard, was he not getting sex at home?

"How about you around to the other side of the desk so you can get a better feel for it." Mr. Matthews suggested. Without letting go of his cock, Maya walked to the other side of the desk, the same side that Mr. Matthews was on, and she got on her knees in front of him. She licked the tip, swirling around it, getting it wet, coating it with saliva. His pre-cum leaks out, and Maya gets the salty taste on her tongue. She decides she wants more, and she decides that if she wants more, Mr. Matthews wants more. More of her mouth, so she slowly, still holding onto the shaft, guides his cock deeper into her mouth, and starts to suck on the head, slowly letting it slide out of her wet mouth in a hypnotic rhythm, before taking it all in again. Enough with the teasing of his cock head, Maya goes deeper on his cock, getting all of what she can in her mouth, and sucking up and down on the shaft she has in her mouth. She braces herself, preparing to take the whole thing in, but hesitates, and pulls off.

"Mr. Matthews." She says… she thinks, should she tell him she doesn't want this? But that would be a lie, she wants this. It's not even about marks anymore, she had forgotten about those, she was now just focused on Mr. Matthews cock. She thought for another second, and told Mr. Matthews "I want it inside of me." She sounded shy, which amused Mr. Matthews, that had to be the first time that he had ever heard Maya be shy. He helped Maya up, and moved things on his desk out of the way. Maya got on the desk, and spread her legs.

She wasn't wearing any panties, under her short skirt. "No panties? That's against the dress code" Mr. Matthews said. Maya was never one to obey the dress code, her skirts almost always being too short, the tops she wore, which almost always exposed her tight stomach, was against the dress code too. Her clothing choices had many guys looking at her, including Mr. Matthews. Mr. Matthews thought Maya to be more of a woman then her fellow classmates. Mr. Matthews often snuck looks at Maya's body when she came over and hung out with Riley. He had fantasies of her too, and now they had come true, much to his surprise, he took the chance and it worked. He now had the sexy blonde sucking on his cock, and he was about to fuck her tight pussy.

She was shaved, which was not a surprise that Maya liked to keep herself cleaned up. Mr. Matthews wanted a taste before he entered her, so he kneeled in front of Maya, and licked her, tasting her. She moaned out "Mr. Matthews." as her teacher, and the father of her best friend, swirled his tongue, and expertly so, around her horny and wet sex.

Mr. Matthews did not want to wait any longer, he stood up, no longer licking at Maya, but rubbing Maya's wetness with his hand, and held his cock with his other hand. The rubbing of his fingers was soon replaced by the rubbing of his cock on her, his cock now starting to be coated with her love juices.

"Fuck your student, Mr. Matthews." Maya edged him on. "Fuck your daughter's best friend." Maya further edged him on. He pressed his cock harder, and with a pop he entered. Maya was not a virgin, and Mr. Matthews expected that. She was however, tight, the cocks of her fellow students not being as big as his, she was not stretched out. Maya moaned and braced herself as Mr. Matthews huge cock slowly went deeper and deeper in her, and then he started thrusting, slowly, every time Mr. Matthews got completely in, Maya moaned. Maya had never felt so full in her life. She wanted big cocks like this all the time now. She couldn't possibly fuck another cock now, Mr. Matthews had ruined other cocks for her, and he was only a few thrusts in her for the first time. She hoped that Mr. Matthews would want to keep fucking her.

Both of them had looks of strain, pleasurable strain however, on their faces. Mr. Matthews had to go slowly, for two reasons, one being that he didn't want to hurt Maya, the other being he didn't want to cum too quickly, if this would be the only time he ever got to experience her tight insides, he wanted it to last. But as he thrusted, Maya would squeeze, and he found it increasingly hard to hold back, and found his orgasm getting increasingly closer.

Maya's orgasm was getting closer too, Mr. Matthews' cock filling her up was giving her an intense pleasure she had never felt before.

Mr. Matthews came first, his cock pulsating in Maya's tight pussy, and his load blew deep inside her, not caring about the possible consequences. The thought of getting Maya pregnant turned him on even more, and he shot his load harder than he ever had.

The sensation of being filled up brought Maya to her orgasm, squealing, her pussy even tighter on Mr. Matthews' cock, and she came harder than she ever had before too, the idea of Mr. Matthews getting her pregnant turned her on too.

Mr. Matthews withdrew is cock from Maya's pussy. Both of them spent.

"So… will we get a better mark now?" Asked Maya, remembering that the whole point of this was to get Riley a better mark.

"Yes…" Mr. Matthews said, panting. He hadn't had such intensely hot sex in a long time. "You've proved to me you deserve a better mark."

"Riley too?" Maya asked, making sure that her friend got a good mark.

"Yes… Riley too."

"Thank you." Maya said, getting off the desk. "I guess I'll see you in this position again next time I fail an assignment." Maya said.

It would not be the last time that Mr. Matthews would feel Maya's tight pussy gripping on his cock. He watched as Maya walked away, out of the classroom, his cum dripping down her legs.


End file.
